The Little Puppy
by Caska
Summary: A songfic, about Farfarello and his puppy Rover...


\\Disclaimer: No I do not own Schwartz nor Wiess, hehee.. Though I wish I could uh..have Farfie o.o.....Not to mention this is my first songfic ^^ go me.//  
  
\\Comments: This is a song fic.. whee// Italics, are spoken words.....//\\ bold is the song  
  
------------  
  
.My Little Puppy.  
  
Artist: John Mayer Song: Little Puppy  
  
Coldly while the evening sat, strung a linguering smell of vengence in the air. Not so lucky was his company. As the evening rang on, Farfie huggled a stuffed animal of a dog. Threw it back to the porch, of the Schwartz home.  
  
He sneaked inside, placing upon his head, his makeshift telepathy shield (which was tin foil), therefore Schu wouldn't know what he was doing.  
  
Grabbing the set of keys to Brad's new truck, and a set of knives hanging on the side of the entrance near the coat rack; he ran outside to find his new little puppy, he decided to name..."Rover".  
  
"Roverrrrr," He coo'd petting Rover,"You like to hurt god too, don't you!?" He shook him a little; slipping on a collar, that read "I like to hurt God - Rover". That he made while he was in his room, sanctioned to stay since last friday; thats when he got Rover.  
  
But Schwartz wanted to get rid of Rover. Yet, little puppy's eyes gleamed brightly, and they couldn't resist. So they kept it, unnrealizing the fate, which Farfie had in store for Rover...  
  
Can't get over  
  
My dog rover  
  
Got run over  
  
Four leaf clover  
  
Farfie picked up Rover, and set him on the seat next to him. "We're goin for a ride to the highway Rover, WHere we can HURT GOD!" He cackled Insanely, licking his lips so seductivly as he does when blood would ran staining them indulgingly sweet.  
  
A shimmer from the moons light, caught the sight of Rover's intentions, as a four leaf clover above the rest of the cloves stuck out. The window was left carelessly open by Farfie, unknowningly, he started backing up.  
  
But Rover fell out of the window, and under the tire of Brad's new truck. Farfie thought nothing of it and said, "Ohh I hope we ran over a squirrel! that would make God sad."  
  
He turned to look for Rover, to pat his head. But he was no where in sight. Farfie looked in the over head compartment, thought. Then under the seat. In an envelope. But no where could Rover be found.  
  
Farfie heard a little squeek, and jumped out to have a look so.  
  
Not so lucky little puppy  
  
You got f'd up by a trucky  
  
Picked you up on a friday  
  
You were flat on the driveway  
  
Farfie frowned, and took out a large spatula shaped knive, and tried to peel Rover off the drieway,"Y'know little puppy... If you wouldn't have jumped out of the window, you would have been famous, and God would have really been hurt then. And maybe even cars would crash! Oh JOY!" He coo'd, then frowned,"But you ruined it all now!"  
  
If I could have it my way  
  
You would have died on the highway  
  
He stood up, and took the collar into his right hand, blood washed through "God" staining it with the puppy's blood. Farfie used his thumb to push away a smear of guts coming from -Rover-. Frowning, jutting a lip out, he pocketed the collar. His fingers covered with the stain of blood. He went inside to find something to scrub off the blood and guts. "Little puppy...." His voice evily seductive, and whisper like..."La la la la..."  
  
"Little puppy...." He licked the side of one of his lips.  
  
little puppy  
  
la la la la  
  
Little puppy  
  
He swayed back and forth, holding a bucket and cloth in hand. humming to himself, " If I had my way. You would have died on the highway... little puppy.. la la la la..."  
  
Picked you up on a friday  
  
You were flat on the driveway (yes you were)  
  
If I could have it my way  
  
You would have died on the highway (On the highway)  
  
You would have died,  
  
You would have died on the highway  
  
"You would have died....you would have died on the highway." Setting down now, trying to scrub of the resiments of Rover, a spot formed. Crimson stained the diveway.  
  
"Maybe I can cover it up with leaves, or leave Rover here, and that way, in the morning, when Brad,," he coo'd thinking of Schu," would end up in trouble instead of me..." he thought, drawing his hand to his cheek, caressing it slighlty, thinking more.  
  
Now there's a big spot on my driveway  
  
I can't seem to scrub it off  
  
Oh no, no, no  
  
He coo'd again,"No use what-so-ever." He shrugged, covered the puppy in leaves, and pine needles from near-by trees, and moved the truck over. Then went back inside.  
  
------------  
  
Authors comments: OMG, when I heard this song, i thought "This is so Farfie." I mean, how coudl it not be?  
  
Afterall, he still hurt god, even if him and rover didn't quite make it to the highway. *shrugs*. -¢Å§- 


End file.
